


【天神搞鬼】puppy

by sarumi520



Category: all鬼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520
Summary: 有、控制和服从的成分，有道具。





	【天神搞鬼】puppy

那人的视线带着审视意味落下来的时候，王琳凯的掌心甚至沁出了点细密的汗珠，有种难以言喻的黏腻感，仿佛回到了当年的舞台中心，被他高高在上地揉捏命运成败。对方雕刻般的容貌至今未变，五官线条明朗流畅，比米开朗基罗的大卫像还要完美几分，而偏偏表情总是淡漠冷峻的，微微抿起的唇线不怒自威，彼此间的身高差距更加强了这种压迫感。  
“吴……吴先生……”王琳凯磕磕绊绊地开口，声线颤抖得像被踩出脆响的扑簌落叶。被这样森冷的目光逡巡，在人前的偶像修养紧张得只剩一片空白，指尖不安地攥着衣角，把那点可怜布料揉得皱巴巴。  
“听说，你很不乖？”吴亦凡总算肯施恩开口，低头摇晃杯中色泽昏黄的威士忌，俊面如蒙了层老电影里的彩色玻璃，看不出阴晴却叫人不寒而栗，称上一声玉面阎罗似乎也并不过分。  
王琳凯的喉咙僵硬地动了一下，咬着唇拼命回想自己是何时惹怒了这尊天神，舌尖在思索的空隙无意识地扫过肉感的唇，把那两瓣舔出点透明光泽，像是法餐厅里精致的小慕斯。可头脑只是给出了“查无结果”的答案，只好满眼无辜地看向对方，企图以幼犬姿态得以垂怜。  
“我不喜欢我的东西被别人碰到。”吴亦凡从桌上信封中拆出一叠照片，指节轻敲相面，语气沉沉似在忍耐愠怒，“尤其是，和旧情人。”  
是昨日的活动上的照片，他和曾经喜欢过的人在合影环节不可避免地碰了面，明明记得只是打了个招呼撞了下肩，可在镜头里怎么看怎么亲昵。  
王琳凯的小脸霎时苍白如纸，张嘴想要解释却发现理由干瘪，“我没有…sir……”语末隐约带上了点急切的哭腔。  
“puppy，把衣服脱掉。”暴风雨前总是宁静的，王琳凯也猜测不清对方淡然的表情下酝酿着怎样一场汹涌风暴。  
他不受控地想起当年为了星途被作为祭品送到对方床边的场景——  
那时候到底还是初生牛犊不怕虎，少年戾气和脏辫一样毛毛躁躁，满眼愤懑地瞪向对方，“我不要！速战速决我们就两不相欠！”  
“看来你还没认清楚局势，kid。”吴亦凡的指尖搅进他嘴里，顺着那排像小兽一般的牙齿慢条斯理地摸了一遍，手指湿淋淋地抽出来就猛地把他的头按在自己身下，磁性嗓音像是凝进了薄冰，落在耳边都隔着霜，“舔吧。敢咬下去的话就把你送去把牙磨圆了。”  
畏惧强权似乎是一种本能，王琳凯那时才后知后觉对面是个惹不起的人物，只好深呼吸了几口忍下几乎要滚下来的泪，没骨气地张口含住了那根阴茎。他像一个不合格的雏妓，技巧生涩，只会用舌头往茎身上乱舔。  
“嗤。”男人只是从鼻腔发出一声鄙夷，显然不满于这糟糕的伺弄，自己挺腰在口腔内小幅度律动起来。王琳凯的两腮本就被塞得鼓鼓囊囊，随着这动作捣出点七零八碎的呜咽，几欲顶到喉咙时水意都汪在眼底，嘴唇因为被反复碾蹭，到最后变得和熟烂的果肉一般艳红柔软。  
而此刻那种被驯服的恐惧又从血液里滚上来，直到王琳凯手忙脚乱地把身上的布料褪尽，腿都几乎要软了下去。  
吴亦凡神情仍是从容，甚至隐约有些居高临下的俯视意味，懒懒地往椅背上一靠，脚掌轻轻碰了下椅旁的一个皮包，“好孩子要自觉点。”  
从包里拿出项圈、乳夹时王琳凯的耳根就开始浮起霞粉，那根仿真狗尾巴肛塞落到手里的时候甚至整片胸膛都几乎红了个透。他可怜巴巴地看向对方企图侥免这场羞耻的刑罚，而对方只是好整以暇地往酒杯里放了颗冰块，抬眼甚至有些漫不经心，“go on,boy”。  
王琳凯的脖颈纤细，扣紧那个皮质项圈的时候甚至还有点松，铃铛清脆地响了几声。他的头发最近染回了银白，发尾带着点薄荷色，乖乖顺顺地贴在耳后，以全裸姿态跪坐在酒店柔软地毯的模样，倒真的有点像懵懂无知的小博美犬。  
指尖抚上胸前的乳粒，微挺着胸将它摩擦得发硬，身体早被调教得敏感，光是揉搓就让性器前端兴奋地淌出水液。他能感觉到吴亦凡的视线炽热地落下来，意识到被男人所注视着，流露出难为情的神色。乳夹咬上去的时候有一点疼，软软鼻尖颤了颤，“呜……”。  
那根狗尾巴蓬松逼真，连着的肛塞掂在手里，眼尾都烧起点绯色。自己倒了满手的润滑液，把肛塞和手指都弄得黏黏腻腻，不过只抵进一根手指就嘟囔说好涨，撅起的嘴唇像弹软的蜜桃果冻。  
吴亦凡的眼尾眯起危险的弧度，像是不满于小宠物不合时宜的撒娇，“放松，把腿再打开点。”  
王琳凯把羞耻心揉成眼底隐约的水色，慢慢地把腿张开到能被男人一览无余的角度，昨晚才刚握住话筒表演的手指此刻却在撑开后穴的褶皱。指奸自己其实并不痛快，由于姿势的原因只能在穴口附近戳刺，能感觉到早已被驯化的身体深处在叫嚣着被什么狠狠贯穿的欲望，细长手指揉了揉穴肉，把肛塞顶了进去，而后眼神无辜地望向他的神祇。  
这场活色生香的表演显然取悦了吴亦凡，他甚至觉得自己像是亨伯特，被草地上翻书的洛丽塔所湿润地引诱着。他微微俯下身去，挑起对方的下颌，“乖狗狗。”指间的装饰戒指蹭过柔软的颊，陷进浅浅的凹槽，“你真该直播给所有人看你是多么淫荡。”  
王琳凯下意识地就追索起对方指尖的爱抚，便听到对方从喉间发出愉悦的一声笑，从桌上拿起一个什么遥控按下了按钮，紧接着体内便传来一阵急促的震动。“唔嗯！”颤栗的快感从尾椎蹿上，一路酥麻到中枢神经。而面前那位观赏者却站起身来，微微笑着说出恶魔的低语，“到床上来，用爬的。”  
其实从原地到那张kingsize大床并没有多少距离，可后方含着一个震动着的物什就使这段路变得格外漫长了起来。腿间颤抖，膝盖发软，还得紧咬住不让那条尾巴掉落下来，王琳凯被持续性的快感折磨得狼狈，铃铛也因此叮当作响。他甚至能感觉到自己的下身在爬行的过程中还在流水，把地毯洇出一点深色痕迹。“哈啊……”  
等爬到吴亦凡跟前，闻到对方身上清冷的雪松香调的时候，他忍不住像只真正的幼犬一样乞求主人的奖赏，低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方浴袍里鼓起形状的一团。他能听到自己喉咙发出“咕噜”一声，“我可以……舔舔它吗”  
tbc

亦凡伸手从对方的发尾慢条斯理地摸到喉结，按住那玲珑凸起轻轻摩挲，“有些事不用问我。”  
紧接着那团柔软小兽俯身而下，拉开内裤含进嘴里——  
阴茎对于他来说过分粗长了，没几两肉的双颊被撑出饱满的弧线，吞吐的时候漫出些涎液，又被舌尖重新往柱身上舔，甚至像只贪食的宠物亲昵地嗅着气味，把溢出来的黏液沾到整张小脸都是暧昧不明的水痕。  
撅起的臀部里还吞着毛茸茸的狗尾巴，吴亦凡垂眼看着尾巴消失的踪迹，捉住还在震动的尾端往里按。小狗狗浑身抖了一下，那颗眉心痣就像宣纸上融开的墨点，看上去都变得有点湿润了。  
他想起小孩被经纪公司送来“赔罪”的那天晚上，王琳凯像鸵鸟一样把脸埋在枕头里，吴亦凡甚至怀疑他要闷死过去。强迫他撅起臀接受了小半瓶润滑剂的洗礼，龟头抵住穴口的那刻又像被烫到一样往前躲开，抬起那张因为缺氧而发红的小脸，眼睛里打转着泪水，下唇被他咬出浆果色，一说话就啪嗒掉下来一朵小水花，“我怕疼…”  
holy shit，这是哪里来的小处女。吴亦凡从来就不喜欢处子无谓的矜持，太麻烦，他也无需屈尊降贵给小朋友义务开苞。  
可看到那双黑亮的眸子像雏鸟一样望过来，脾气也消下去大半，吴亦凡叹口气，凑近对方把耳垂软肉卷进舌尖舔舐，就着刚才的润滑顶进去一个指节，“relax，little boy”。嗓音低低沉沉，仿佛天父在诵念圣经，诱哄着祭品献上童贞。  
那骨节分明的手指在体内搅出一串暧昧含混的低喘，摸到某个要命处时对方哭喘着说好奇怪，别碰了，拼命想要躲开，脊骨却分明荡开欲望的波。  
少年骨骼瘦削纤细，被半搂着用手指玩弄时体型都快差了一圈，提醒着对方才刚成年的事实。手指被食髓知味的穴肉缠咬，抽动时带出水声淅淅沥沥，浇灌着这具青涩身体开出情欲的花，花蕾从蝴蝶骨起扑簌扑簌绽开，把他的全身都染出点桃粉色。  
等把阴茎操进去的时候，廉价的眼泪变成了人鱼的珍珠，一顶就抖下来一大串。浓重的鼻音带出湿淋淋的一句“你快把我顶穿了”，连同绞紧的甬道让下身又硬了几个度。  
王琳凯在床上始终是个爱哭鬼，以前也是，现在也是。看，现在只是顶到喉咙一下，眼眶里就滚下来晶莹的水滴，好像在控诉一场桃色谋杀。只是现在烈驹被驯养成家养幼犬，被马卡龙色染发剂和糖果味唇釉包裹，只知道蹭着你的腿撒娇。  
“啵——”抽出那被舔吮得湿淋淋的下身时甚至发出了这样一声微响，王琳凯舔舔嘴唇眼巴巴地看向那位神邸。  
“有尾巴不就够了吗”。吴亦凡懒懒地套弄着下身，往床背一靠。  
“father，”王琳凯早就学会了在和吴亦凡的相处里卖软，他可以变成一块柔软黏腻的小奶糖，噙着灿灿的泪光，用肉嘟嘟的唇喊一声 my lord my daddy，“我比较想吃您的。”  
吴亦凡收到满意的答复，唇角勾起将下巴一抬，他的小宠物便会意将还在嗡嗡震动的肛塞往床角一扔，自己跨坐上来，撑着腰将粗长的性器往里吞，小声吸着气彻底将甬道撑满。  
也许是近来演出密集，腰身两手一握几乎就能抱住，像是精巧白瓷，稍用点力都能碎出裂纹，只唯独两瓣臀肉仍是小巧有量，吴亦凡扶住对方的臀往上重重顶了一下，指尖陷进去蹭出点粉色印子。  
骑乘的姿势让凶器侵入得极深，快感如窜起的火苗烧上脊柱，王琳凯的睫羽扑簌着，喉间发出一声泣音，下意识揽紧对方脖子，“嗯呜！——太深了”。雪白胸脯肉微微挺起，乳夹金属流苏跟随着颤动不止。  
见那乳夹还缀在胸前，吴亦凡伸手轻轻拉了一下，对方便自觉地将充血红肿的乳粒送上来，双眼笼着点朦胧的雾，期待又带着点怯意地望过来，“摸摸我吧dad”。粉润的唇撅起要亲吻的形状，一口奶音黏糊糊，后穴甬道也湿滑滑地往外流水，贪食般绞紧不放。  
“这是哪家小母狗发情了？”吴亦凡显然被取悦了，沉沉嗓音里都含着点笑意，指尖捏住其中一颗小红果揉弄了几下，那奶缝被搓出熟靡颜色，一副被蹂躏惨了的模样。  
“你说，”性器在对方股间磨蹭着，时不时缓而有力地往上顶弄，耻毛把柔软的臀肉蹭得发红，吴亦凡凑近王琳凯的耳边，“你是不是欠操”  
王琳凯羞愧似地低下头，丰润的嘴唇被他自己舔舐得湿亮，过会自己轻微地挪动了下坐姿，抬眸眼里明灭的全是情欲水波，“那你来操死我好不好”，声音压低，近乎煽情的气音，接着便感觉到对方的阴茎在自己体内涨硬了几分。  
他是这方面拥有与创作同等的天赋，懂得适时卖乖，自然也懂得如何在纯情与热辣间转换来讨巧。当一只只会听话的小狗太蠢，他才不要。  
吴亦凡在床上的能力没话说，配上那张人神共愤不似凡物的脸更甚。腰身隐约可见肌肉线条，顺延而下的胯下二两肉，和外貌同样出色。每次都能恰好抵到最蚀骨处，整根操进去时囊袋拍打着臀肉，甚至还带出点白沫。  
王琳凯被他揉在怀里顶得又深又狠，被快感侵袭地说不出一句完整的话，哭腔破碎，泪眼婆娑，“太……嗯……慢……唔嗯……慢点——！”喘息间便轻易被送上了高潮。  
吴亦凡没忍住吻上那唇，舌尖抵着对方乳牙舔舐，把还在情潮余韵里的王琳凯吻得浑身酥软。分开时双唇还挂着一丝淫靡细线，吴亦凡微微笑着将它舔去，“我们换个姿势。”  
被撑开双腿后入的时候，王琳凯几乎受不住，呜咽着叫他停，却又塌着腰把臀送上去。快感太汹涌，连指尖都脱力，要抓不抓地勾着被单。  
“啊嗯……”这姿势插弄进出都能压蹭过敏感点，柔软的穴肉还殷殷切切地吮咬着对方的滚烫，王琳凯的双腿止不住发抖，“轻……呜哈……轻点”  
吴亦凡也被甬道咬得头皮发麻，呼吸声重了不少，伸手在眼前白花花的臀肉狠揉了一把，“以后还在外面乱招惹吗”  
“嗯…我只喜…欢…你呜…”王琳凯把脸埋在床里，粉透了的耳朵从薄荷色的短发里露出个尖，像是精灵的桃花小糕。  
吴亦凡还嫌不够，大掌拢住绵软臀肉又捏了一捏，下身往最深处撞进去，带出一连串细碎的呻吟，“是谁的小狗，嗯？”  
“你…哈嗯…你的…”臀尖被手指揉得微麻，王琳凯仰起脸转头看了眼交合的地方，又被这副淫靡场景烫到了似的赶紧收回了视线。  
吴亦凡把这小动作都收进眼底，心尖被欲火烧得难耐，最后王琳凯把讨饶的话都说了遍，什么老公什么爸爸你好大，才让那尊天神射进他体内。  
等那根软下来拔出来，王琳凯双眼还汪着水意，对方揉了揉他发顶起身去洗澡，他转头就埋在床单里偷偷笑得狡黠——  
他喜欢“犯错”。

你猜，到底是主人驯养了只乖小狗，还是小狗反过来训化了主人。


End file.
